companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
M4A3 Sherman
"Sherman on the attack!" "That's the second promotion mates, you guys are extraordaire!" "Puma is trying to engage our armor! Good luck!" M4A3 Sherman or Sherman Tank is an Allied heavy vehicle unit featured in Company of Heroes. Game Info The M4 Sherman or Medium Tank,M4 was the primary tank produced by the United States during World War II. The name Sherman was given from Union General William Tecumesh Sherman of the American Civil War. It is one of the most successful armoured fighting vehicle during World War II, exceeded 50,000 units. Its chassis was also served as basis for other armoured vehicles. The M4 Sherman was intended to replace the older and obsolete M3 Lee Medium tank. First seen in action during 1942, it was proof to be the tank of choice for one for the greatest invasion of World War II, the Invasion of Normandy. The M4 Sherman featured in the Company of Heroes is the M4A3 Sherman, the M4A3 Sherman is the standard armoured fighting vehicle of the US Army. It was armed with a 75mm M3 L/40 gun, it provide reasonable firepower for both infantry support and tank combat role. Its secondary armament are two 30 cal. machine gun with an additional 50 cal. machine gun on top of the turret. The M4A3 Sherman is a highly versitle vehicle, its 75mm M3 L/40 gun not only it can combat infantry and vehicles, it is also highly effective against buildings and base structure. In addition, its 62mm armour allow the M4A3 Sherman to take punishment from tank and anti-tank fire. Besides for its weapons and armour, the M4A3 Sherman has several upgrades, the first is 50 cal. upgrade, which allow the M4A3 Sherman's crew to manned the top 50 cal. machine gun and additional sandbags to protect the front armour of the M4A3 Sherman. The second is the mine flail upgrade, which attaches a rotating motor with flails to the Sherman, allowing it to destroy any mines without harming the Sherman itself.. The mine flail can also use its quickly rotating chains to instantly kill any infantry that it runs into. Additional upgrade such as the 76mm M1 gun increase the M4A3 Sherman's gun armour panetration at the dispense of High Explosive, which effective against infantry. The Smoke Screen upgrade allows all M4A3 Sherman's to uterlize the smoke screen to decrease the accuracy of enemies anti-tank weapons at a cost of 50 munition points. The M4A3 Sherman can perform all kinds of roles, it can provide fire support for infantry and assault enemies fortification. It is also capable of tackling German panzers such as the Stug IV without any kind of upgrade. If fully upgraded, it can single handed knockout a Panzer IV easily. The M4A3 Sherman is best supported by infantry such as Riflemen Squad, Ranger Squad and Engineer Squad. Or in large armour formations accompanyed by M10 Tank Destroyer and M26 Pershing heavy tank. Its simplicity and versitility enable it to perform all sorts of duty. Combat History (Campaign) In the US campaign, the M4A3 Sherman was first seen action in the game at the forth mission- Carentan: Counterattack. Fox Company was task to hold the town of Carentan. After severly assaulted and bombarted by the 37th Panzergrenadier Regiment artillery and assault guns. Able Company managed to arrived in time with reinforcement along with a few M4A3 Sherman, with the M4A3 Shermans managing to drive off the 37th Panzergrenadier Regiment. The M4A3 Sherman continued to see action throughout the US Campaign. Some missions, like the Battle of Cherbourg, enable the Allies Commander to build and field large formations of M4A3 Sherman. Some missions, like Sottevast, limit Allies Commander to field no more than 2 of these tanks, forcing the Commander to carefully plan the attack or else risk losing them. At the early stage it proved superior to the Stug IV and able to defeat the Panzer IV with the 76mm M1 gun. But at later stages it proved to be inadequate when stood up against the Panther and the Tiger, and require support from other Allies tanks, such as the M10 Tank Destroyer and the M26 Pershing heavy tank. The M4A3 Sherman was proved dangerously outgunned during the Falasie Pocket, where it frequently took on the Tiger of Captain Schultz's Tigergruppen, including the captain's Tiger Ace tank. In the Panzer Elite Campaign, when the Kampfgruppe Lehr opposed the Allies during Operation Market Garden, the M4A3 Sherman was first and briefly seen action during the mission Arnhem: the last bridge. When Kampgruppe Lehr was tasked to secure the last strategic point at the bridge, the Allies hastily send in the M4A3 Shermans to stop them from securing the bridge. As all the arrived M4A3 Sherman were not upgraded, they were easily hammered by the Kampfgruppe Lehr's King Tiger and their Panzergruppen. The Kampfgruppe Lehr managed to cripple the M4A3 Sherman reinforements, secure Arnhem, and force the British Commandos to lay down thier arms and surrender to the Kampfgruppe Lehr. During the mission Valkensward, M4A3 Sherman, along with other Allies tanks of the IIIX Corps are in station to protect the Command Trucks, Wolfgang Berger's Kampfgruppe Lehr was given the Jagdpanther and other panzers to knock out the IIIX Corps task force, supply trucks and destroy their Command Trucks. Weaknesses The Sherman has a relatively high profile, making it an easy target to hit. Although versatile, the Sherman is intended to be a part of a combined arms group. Thus avoid operating it alone as it can be easily ambushed by panzers such as Stug IV and Hetzer. Jagdpanther, Tiger, King Tiger with their 88mm guns are more than capable of destroying the mediocre armor of the M4A3 Sherman. Variants If you enter battle with the Heavy Armor Company, you will have access to the Sherman Calliope. In the original Company of Heroes, the Sherman Calliope can fire its main gun, but the Calliope Rocket Barrage has a very short range and uses up large amount of Munitions. In Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts, however, the Sherman Calliope can no longer fire its main gun, but its Calliope Rocket Barrage can fire at long range and require no munitions. The Calliope Rocket Barrage also has a long cooldown. Category:Company of Heroes Category:Allies Category:Vehicles